


You make too much noise

by Kira7



Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), This is Jinsy
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Maybe they are out of character, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, They both are drama queens, They both are sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: Two people want to celebrate their wedding with Thorne Jamison's rock band and Mr. Slightlyman's organization, but the two men don't get along very well.Both are drama queens and the stage is too small to be shared with another person.Maybe is the bed a better choice?
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/Mr. Slightlyman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You make too much noise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to this [post](https://kira-7.tumblr.com/post/190627231897/i-had-in-mind-thorne-with-someone-else-before-but) on tumblr, I really wanted to find a DT's character that fits Thorne Jamison (MS's character)  
> So, this is born as a test to see how much these two men could work together (and how much well I can write about them). Let's find out!  
> Enjoy it! ^^

"One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. And-- no, no, no, no, no! Stop! Stop it!," the man takes a fake sigh of desperation and looks above, "Will I ever be able to find the right band for a marriage?"  
Then, his eyes are watching the leader, "You! You make too much noise!"  
The singer, after putting the microphone in place, adjusts his black hair and looks at the other man with an arrogant smile, "Noise? Oh man, women love me for the _noises_ I make! And not only them," he finishes that sentence while he wrinkles his nose, "Am I right?"  
"I'll make sure your band doesn't play on a wedding anymore!"  
The singer laughs and looks defiantly at the wedding planner, "You know? I like your style! Show me the best you can, back in my place," and he winks.  
"No, darling, I am the one who gives the orders here. You are fired. Forever. I don't want to see your face and your horrible leather pants anymore," the man adjusts his ginger hair and his sunglasses, then he snaps his fingers to call a girl, "You. Yes, you! Call another band! This one is out of question."  
"But, Mr. Slightlyman--" the girl tries to answer, "The spouses asked expressly for them."  
"See? Everybody loves me."  
"I'm not in the mood to hear such protests. Thorne Jamison and his band won't play at a wedding I have to organize. Now get out of here and never return!"  
"Your eyes are saying something else."  
"My surgeon didn't use my lip's skin for my eyelids."  
"Then, what about a dinner in my place?"  
"Maybe you meant an aperitif in my office, didn't you?"

Thorne and Mr. Slightlyman meet in an Hotel Plaza's suite; it seems like they both don't want to talk about the reason of their meeting.  
"I was sure you didn't like my leather pants."  
The two men look at the ceiling, only Mr. Slightlyman is covered by bed sheets, he starts gesturing theatrically, "I absolutely want to clarify that _this_ was an idea of yours, in which I remain absolutely opposed."  
Thorne turns to look at him and places his own head on one hand, "I didn't see you very reluctant, before."  
The wedding planner doesn't want to look at Thorne.  
"C' mon, man, just admit it, I hit the mark! Bang! Jackpot! The crowd rejoices, they are all delirious!"  
The face of Mr. Slightlyman makes a sufficiently's expression, "You've been barely pleasant. I have a sexologist friend, he could help you out. And also an andrologist, all this immeasurable ego of yours and then no substance."  
Thorne is turning a deaf ear and blinks several times to show better his blue eyes surrounded by black eyeliner.  
"Keep on believing it, honey, we'll talk about it next time you ask me to shout your name."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! See you next time!
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
